1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a filter which is light.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional high power filter includes a metallic bottom cover, a plurality of poles integrally extending from the bottom cover, and a metallic top cover engaging with the bottom cover and covering the poles. Each of the bottom cover and the top cover is formed by die casting. The top cover is aligned with the bottom cover. The top cover and the bottom cover are assembled by screws. Because the filter is made of metallic material, the filter is prone to be over weight. Therefore, the filter is difficult to carry and has a high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved filter which overcomes the above described shortcomings.